


College AU- Kuroko No Drabbles

by SingingButterflyRose



Series: Kuroko No Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Demisexuality, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, OT8, Pansexual Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingButterflyRose/pseuds/SingingButterflyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU of my Kuroko no drabble series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Living Together?

Kuroko no Basket College AU part 1  
pairing: ot8 (GOM+Kagami+Momoi)

Momoi had absolutely no idea what she had gotten herself into. She was thrilled that they were all finally starting to get along, but being roommates? Even if they were friends their personalities and ways of life still clashed. One would think that they would avoid being roommates

Apparently not.

This all started when everyone revealed that they were going to America to study abroad, having been accepted to the same school in Hawaii on a basketball scholarship. After their game against Jabberwock, many schools in America grew interested in the Generation of Miracles and the one who wasn’t, but should have been, Momoi applied and got in herself. She still felt she needed to keep an eye on them. She also figured that the boys would just get dorms like any normal person would.

But the Generation of Miracles weren’t normal.

“Why don’t we get a house together?" 

It was Kise that suggested it. Momoi expected all of them to turn their noses up at the offer, but they didn’t. In fact they agreed.

"You guys can’t afford a house!” Momoi said, throwing her arms up in the air.

“Why not? It shouldn’t be that hard.” Aomine stated with a raised eyebrow.

She sighed, he really could be dense sometimes

“You guys need money to afford a house. As far as I’m concerned, you’ve never worked a day in your life. In fact none of you have. So where exactly are you going to find this money? Much less a house with 7 bedrooms?”

“Kagami and Akashi’s parents are both wealthy. They’ve got us covered.” Murasakibara said before swallowing his maibo whole.

“Thinking my family would pay for something without expecting anything in return was your first mistake.” Akashi mused.

“Actually my family has a four bedroom vacation home in Hawaii. I can ask my dad if we can rent it out.” Kagami chimed. “Sure it’s not 7 bedrooms, but I don’t think some of us would mind sharing a room with each other.”

The others nodded in agreement.

Well, if they were already being this optimistic about it, she might as well be too. But her intuition was telling her it was still a bad idea to have all seven of them in a house by themselves, at least without supervision.

“You do realize you would have to all get jobs to pay the rent?”

They nodded.

“You realize that you’ll have to keep up with your studies?”

They nodded.

“And we’ll have to buy our own groceries, and we’ll have to make out own food, and-”

“You just said _we_ Momoi-san,” Kuroko mused.

“Twice, actually.” Midorima followed.

Momoi pursed her lips before exclaiming, “Well _someone’s_ got to keep you boys in check!”

There was silence for a moment, before the boys all turned to huddle, whispering to each other.

“Alright Momoicchi, you can live with us,” Kise said when they finally came out of there huddle minutes later.

“On one condition.” Murasakibara followed.

“Ok, what’s that?”

“You don’t cook _anything_." A small smile grace Momoi’s lips.

"Fair.”


	2. Figuring Out Life

College AU part 2  
Pairing: KNB ot8

"Guys, have you decided on a major yet?" Momoi asked them as they all sat in the spacious living room on a Saturday morning.

It had been a two months since they had settled in Hawaii and a month had already gone by in their first semester.

"Why do we need to decided on a major? We're just going to become professional basketball players anyways, Satsuki." replied Aomine, casually flipping through his more than likely inappropriate magazine.

"It's not a guarantee that you guys will be professional basketball players fresh out of college."

Whatever the boys were doing at the moment, they stopped doing immediately, all of them staring at Momoi, visibly insulted.  
Midorima was the first to speak. "I beg your pardon?" 

Momoi sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Look, I get that basketball is what you guys love, but even professional basketball players have other interest and ambitions, and when you retire you might want to do something else. Who knows, you might end up liking something more than basketball."

"But Momoicchi, we'll be so rich we won't have to do anything else once we retire." Kise chimed in.  
"Please, you guys will get so bored. You'll need something to do.”

“Momoi is right,” Akashi said after a moment of silence. “We should be thinking of other options other than basketball.”

Momoi was actually quite surprised that Akashi and Midorima both were undecided. The others, not so much, but those two were the most responsible of the boys so the fact they they hadn’t decided on a major (or even considered it) was a shock to Momoi.

“Well what are you focusing on, Satsuki?” Aomine asked.

“Business.” she said with a confident smile.

“That’s wonderful Momoi-san. You’d do well in business.” Kuroko smiled at her.

“I don’t even know what I want to do. . .” Kagami said exasperatingly, running his fingers through his hair.

Looking around the room the other boys had the same expression that Kagami did. None of them knew what they wanted to do. _What are we good at? What are our passions?_ They kept asking themselves over and over again, and they were coming up with nothing.

“I’m not saying you guys should have a major or anything like that decided by Monday, but keep an eye out for something that might spark your interest.” Momoi smiled at them.

They all nodded. It was good having Momoi inside the house with them. They weren’t sure what they’d do without her. She was their lifeline.

Living together with seven boys wasn’t as awkward as Momoi thought it would be. Picking rooms, and who they would room with wasn’t that difficult of a task because while everyone got along now, they knew who they got along with the best. Aomine and Kise shared a room, Kuroko and Kagami shared a room, and Midorima and Akashi shared a room. That left Momoi and Murasakibara. The boy insisted that she have her own room, they were very courteous of her personal space. But what about Mukkun? Luckily for all of them, Murasakibara could sleep anywhere. His favorite spot was the couch because it was closest to the kitchen.

Now bathrooms on the other hand, that was a different story. There were only four full baths and two half baths. Who knew these boys could be so high maintenance? Aomine could stay in the shower for a good thirty minutes, although Momoi was certain most of that time was spent masturbating. Kise spent at least an hour styling his hair and changing outfits at least 10 times until he found the right one. He was pretty fast at putting on his eyeliner, though. Murasakibara wasn’t exactly high maintenance, but he was super impatient. If someone took too long in the shower then he was going to join them. Kagami was pretty high maintenance, too, and spent about as long in the shower as Aomine did. He was very particular about cleanliness. The other three weren’t too bad, but they did have their moments. Luckily for Momoi she had her bathroom all to herself. 

Everyone seemed to get along great and they all shared responsibilities equally. There were no problems.

None at all.


	3. Tattoos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of several single pairings of the ot8.  
> Aomomo Centric

The house was quiet, Momoi being the only one in it. 

_ Where is everyone?  _ She thought to herself looking at the clock.

It read 7pm. School ended for everyone at 4. Did they have basketball practice?

_ No. No, I would have known that. Maybe they’re at a different club meeting? _

After they had all settled down and finally figured out their majors the boys fell into place in different social clubs rather nicely besides the basketball team. Kuroko, in addition to finally deciding to major in early childhood education, also spent his time with the library committee. Midorima, who was crazy enough to triple major (bio-chem, history, and nursing), also spent his time with the chess club. Aomine hadn’t  _ quite  _ figured out what he wanted to do yet, but he did join a social club called Alpha Chi, so he spent a lot of his time there. Akashi, in addition to being a Humanities major, was a part of the student council and also part of a music ensemble where he played the violin. Kagami after much debate, finally decided to major in Coaching with a minor in World History. He also joined a woodshop class so much of his time was spent there. Murasakibara decided to major in food sciences, and after finding out that there were a group of students who created pastries and cakes and what not on campus, he spent his time with them. Kise also wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to do, but he joined Alpha Chi along with Aomine and worked part time at a modeling company.

In other words, the boys were busy.

_ Oh well, it’s nice having a quiet house. _

The silence soon ended, however, when the front door creaked open. Moments later Aomine walked in the living room.

“Yo, Satsuki. Where is everyone?” he asked noticing that there wasn’t anyone else in the house.

Momoi shrugged, “No idea. Were you with Alpha Chi?”

Aomine nodded, “Yeah, but I’m gonna leave again in a minute, I just came home to get my wallet.”

“Oh? Where are you going?”

“To get a tattoo.”

_ Did I just hear that correctly? _

“A what?”

“A tattoo, Satsuki.”

A tat-  _ Dai-chan!  _ you can’t get a tattoo!”

A snorted, “Says who? I’m old enough. it’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while. Besides I can’t back out I already made the down payment.”

“But the social stigma. . .”

“Tattoos don’t have the same social stigma in America that they do in Japan.”

Momoi puffed her cheeks, “How much?”

“That’s none of your business, Satsuki.”

_ “How much?” _

Aomine cut his eyes at Momoi and sighed, “$600.”

Momoi’s mouth gaped open, “Dai-”

“I saved up! I’ve been saving up for months. Relax, Satsuki. It’s just a tattoo.”

“It’ll stay with you forever.”

He grinned. “I know.”

“What if it looks bad?”

“It won’t. Some of the boys from Alpha Chi have gone to this artist before and their stuff looks great.”

Momoi sighed, “Well, if you thought about it this much then there’s no stopping you.”

“Do you want to come with me?”

“Why, do you need me to hold your hand?” she grinned.

Aomine glared, “No. But it might calm you down when you see it’s not that scary.”

“Well. . .”

“Decided now, Satsuki. My appointment is in 20 minutes.”

She stood up. “Alright, I’ll go.”

Aomine smiled. “Maybe you’ll see something you’ll want to get.”

“I highly doubt that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

20 minutes later Momoi was sitting inside a little shop called The Surly Skull. She had thought that tattoo parlors were shady, but she was pleasantly surprised by this place. It looked like a small, rock house and the staff was very friendly. Aomine was currently signing the rest of his paperwork while the artist prepared their work station and Momoi was looking through the portfolios of the artist’s work.

“Are you ready?” The artist asked Aomine?

Aomine nodded. They could all understand English now, but they didn’t all feel comfortable speaking it quite yet.

“What are you getting, Dai-chan?”

Aomine pointed at the drawing of a panther on the table. Momoi smiled. It fit him.

As the artist cleaned and prepped the skin she noticed Momoi still flipping through the portfolio.

“Do you see anything you like?”

Momoi blinked.  _ Was she talking to me?  _ “I’m sorry?”

“Do you see anything you like? We’re actually doing a couple’s discount this week. Buy one get a small one free.”

Momoi blushed, “Oh we’re not-”

“She’d love one.” Aomine spoke up.

“What? Dai-chan!”

“Satsuki, I’ve been seeing you eyeballing that portfolio this entire time. Get one.”

“Dai-chan, this is a  _ couple’s  _ discount.”

“So?”

“So? We’re not a couple.”

Aomine shrugged. “Might as well be. Besides, they don’t have to know that.”

Momoi furrowed her brows.  _ What does he mean by “might as well be?”  _

The artist looked at the two as they conversed. She had no clue what they were saying to each other since they were speaking Japanese, but she could tell they were discussing whether or not the girl would get a tattoo.

“Get one, Satsuki. You’ll look great with a tattoo.”

Momoi bit her lip, flipping through the portfolio. “I’d better not regret this. . .”

Aomine grinned and turned to the artist, “She’d love one.”

The artist smiled. “Great!” she said, stopping her work on Aomine’s arm for a moment to bring out a sheet of paper from her desk drawer. “These are the small ones we’re offering for the couple’s discount. It’ll take about 30 minutes to get it done. Take your time. You’re boyfriend’s tattoo will take at least 5 hours to complete.”

Momoi blushed again.  _ We’re not dating, though. _

After a few minutes of looking Momoi finally decided, “Ma’am? i think I’d like to get this one.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was well after midnight when Aomine and Momoi got home. Momoi admiring the small bird tattooed on her wrist the entire way. She didn’t think she would end up liking it as much as she did, but she  _ loved  _ it. Aomine kept checking out the panther that was on his upper shoulder.

“What do you think everyone is going to say?”

He shrugged, “Doesn’t matter. We can’t take it off.”

They two were bombarded by the other six before they could finish opening the door.

“Where have you two been? It’s almost 1 in the morning?” Midorima scolded.

“Momoi-san, what is that on your wrist?” Kuroko asked.

“What the hell is on your arm, Aominecchi?!”

“Wait, wait, wait. Did you guys go get tattoos?!”

“Oh? Not surprised about Aomine, but this isn’t something I expected from you, Momoi.”

“Sa-chin and Mine-chin, those look nice.”

“Alright you two. Start talking.”

“I’ve been planning on getting a tattoo for months. Satsuki wasn’t too keen on it but she decided to go with me and she kept admiring the artist’s portfolio. They were doing a couple’s discount of buy one get a small one free and after much debate she finally decided to get the bird one.” Aomine explain.

“ But you’re not a couple.” Kise commented.

“Might as well be.” Aomine said, repeating what he had said in the tattoo parlor.

The boys murmured in agreement and Momoi raised an eyebrow.  _ What? What does that even mean? _

“You’re just now getting back at a quarter til one, though? Why make an appointment so late?” Murasakibara asked.

“My appointment was at 7:30. It took about four hours to get mine done alone. Hers only took 30 minutes.”

“I see. Well they look great.” Akashi mused.

“Did it hurt, Momoi-san?”

“ A little, but it wasn’t too bad. It’ll heal in about two weeks.”

“Is no one going to ask if it hurt me?”

Everyone turned to look at Aomine. “Nope.”

“Cruel bastards.”

Kuroko took Aomine’s hand, patting it comfortingly, looking at him with worrisome eyes.

“I’m sorry, Aomine-kun. Did it hurt? Do you want us to kiss it and make it better?”

Kuroko could be quite snark when he wanted to be. 

Aomine pulled his hand away, “Cut it out, Tetsu.”

Kuroko merely smiled in response.

“Anyways,” Momoi continued, “where were  _ you _ guys this evening? Hmm? School ends at 4 and I  _ know  _ you didn’t have basketball practice. So where were you?”

“We were at our other clubs, Sa-chin.” Murasakibara said with a yawn.

“Well you could have told me. I was worried.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Momoi stretched, “Well, I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

Echoes of “goodnight” followed behind her as she walked back to her room. As she brushed her teeth, washed her face, and hopped into bed Aomine’s words kept repeating themselves over and over again in her head.

_ Might as well be. _

_ Might as well be. _

_ Might as well be. _

_ Ugh! What does he mean by that. . . _

She rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.

_ And why did the other boys nod in agreement? _

It all came to her suddenly. Her own thoughts seeming to propel her to sit up rapidly.

_ Does Dai-chan like me? _


	4. Our Favorite Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of how difficult it actually is living with seven boys.
> 
> Pairing: KNB ot8 (with slight aomomo)

College AU Part 3 (Everyone’s favorite girl)  
Pairing: KNB ot8 (with slight AoMomo)

It had been a week since Momoi had the epiphany that Aomine might like her. And not in the “she’s my childhood friend, of course I like her. She’s like my sister” type of like, but the “I am attracted to you and would possibly like to date you” type of like. It confused Momoi. But what was even more confusing was the fact that Aomine didn’t act any different than he usually did.

_Does he really like me? How am I supposed to know? Dai-chan is Dai-chan. He’s never given me any hints or anything!  
_

It was because “Dai-chan is Dai-chan” that Momoi felt so conflicted. To her, Aomine was like the brother she never had, or that fun cousin, or quite literally the boy next door who annoyed the shit out of her but who she also loved dearly. She never paid any attention to his looks growing up, but now that it was possible that he was attracted to her, she became a lot more conscious of just how attractive aomine had become.

She loved Aomine, but she never imagined loving him more in the way she did now. Now her heart was a confused mess. It didn’t help matters that she already liked Kuroko. She loved Kuroko. But she loved Aomine too.

_Oh, what am I going to do? Maybe I can ask the others. After all, it’s just a speculation. I might be reading too much into things. . ._

She decided. If Aomine was ever out while the others were in the house she’d ask them about it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luck seemed to be on Momoi’s side the next morning because when she wandered sleepily into the kitchen Aomine was nowhere in sight.

“Hmm? Where’s Dai-chan?”

“He had early morning meeting with a history tutor.” Kuroko confirmed.

“Oh, I see.” Momoi replied, fidgeting with her hands and rocking back and forth on her feet. This didn’t go unnoticed by the others.

“Is something wrong, Momoicchi?” 

“Um, well, I have something to ask you guys.”

“What is it, Momoi-san?”

“Well. . .does Dai-chan like me?”

“Obviously, nanodayo.” Midorima replied, not even bothering to look up from the newspaper.

Momoi’s breath hitched, “He does?” she managed to squeak out.

Akashi smiled. “You seem surprised, Momoi.”

“Because I am! Why would Dai-chan like me?” 

Kise raised an eyebrow, “Why wouldn’t he? You’re a beautiful person, Momoicchi.”

Momoi blushed slightly, “What could he possibly like about me? I’m not his type.”

“Oh yes you are,” they all said at once, taking Momoi aback. She didn’t believe them.

“Momoi we all know that Aomine liked girls who are well endowed.” Kagami said after swallowing his breakfast.

Momoi frowned. “Is that the only reason?” 

Akashi shot Kagami a glare. “No, it’s not. You’re kind, determined, smart, elegant and fun. Aomine likes you because you’re you Momoi.

“But I like Tetsu-kun. . .

They all smiled at her. “We know.

“I can’t like more than one person at once!”

“Well sure you can, Momoicchi.

“What, do you guys like more than one person?”

“Yes.” they all chorused.

Momoi wasn’t expecting that answer and she raised her eyes in surprise. “You do? I didn’t know guys liked anybody. Who?”

Kuroko put his finger to his lips, “That’s our little secret.”

Momoi pouted. One, because she was still unsure about how to feel, and two, because the boys were keeping something from her and she had a feeling it pertained to her in some way.

“Sa-chin, quit worrying about it so much. Mine-chin is Mine-chin. He wouldn’t want you to act any different than you usually do.” Murasakibara yawned.

“If you’re that worried about it, then talk to him Momoi-san. Aomine-kun knows that you might not feel the same way. And it’s like Murasakibara-kun said, don’t act any differently around him than you usually do.” Kuroko said, giving her a reassuring smile.

“I just don’t want to hurt him. . .

“You won’t.” Midorima said matter-of-factly

“How do you know?

“We know because we know you. We’ll always forgive you. You’re our favorite girl, Momoicchi.” Kise smiled.

They all murmured in agreement.

Momoi gave a small smile, but she still couldn’t help but think things were going to be very different very soon.

 


	5. Nighttime Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: AoKuro, Slight KagaMomo. Mention of AoMomo, KuroMomo, KagaKuro and AoKaga

 

 

“What am I going to do, Tetsu?” Aomine asked, turning over on his side to look at his former shadow and current bed partner.

Kuroko propped himself up on his elbow, facing Aomine, “Do what I’ve been telling you to do for years: Tell. Her. How. You. Feel.”

“But she’s already figured it out.”

“Yes.”

“Well? That covers it then, right?”

Kuroko shook his head, “I love you but you can be so dense sometimes. No, it doesn’t cover it. She figured it out because of your vague comments and our confirmation when she raised her suspicions towards the rest of us the other night. Just because she  _ knows _ does not mean she knows how you feel. You need to talk to her.”

“Well what about us? Do you expect me to say ‘Hey Satsuki, I’ve loved you since we were kids, but I’m also in love with Tetsu and we’ve actually been secretly dating for about a year now?’ Like that will go well.”

“We told Momoi-san that it is possible to like more than one person, and we basically confirmed that we all did in some form or fashion. I wanted to tell her from the beginning, but  _ you _ wanted to keep it a secret.”

“Well of course I did! I didn’t want to hurt her. She loves you, Tetsu, she would be heartbroken.”

“You love her, and yet here you are with me. I love Kagami, too, and yet here I am with you. Both of you are the same in that regard. He wants to keep our relationship a secret too.”

Kuroko smiled at the scowl Aomine was giving at being compared to Kagami.

“I’m just scared of what she might think. . .You say it’s possible for someone to love more than one person, but what if she doesn’t?”

“You won’t ever know unless you talk to her.

Aomine sighed, rolling over onto his back, “I really love her, Tetsu.”

Kuroko smiled, “I know.”

“I love  _ you.” _

“I love you too.”

“Do you love Kagami?”

“Yes.”

“Do you love Momoi?”

Kuroko paused for a moment. “Maybe not in the way she loves me, or that you love her, but yes. Momoi is precious to me. For now, I cherish the type of relationship we have now, but I’m open to the possibilities of development on my end.”

“Isn’t that exhausting? Loving so many people?”

“Yes.

“You amaze me, Tetsu.

Kuroko merely laid his head on Aomine chest, and Aomine responded by lighting patting the top of Kuroko’s head.

* * *

 

Momoi awoke with a start, her hands balled up into a fist and her heart beating rapidly.

_ It’s been a while since I had a nightmare about him.  _ She thought bitterly, sitting up in bed.

Her experience in Teiko happened so long ago, she thought she would be over it by now. But she wasn’t. It had become more managable, but there were moments, like the one she just had, where it would hit her like a ton of bricks.

“Better go make me some hot tea.” She looked at the clock and sighed, “at two in the morning.”

She quietly got up out of bed and slipped out of her room, and headed towards the kitchen. She wasn’t expecting someone to be in there already, though.

“Kagami? What are you doing up so late?”

He was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and doing what looked like homework. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“I could ask you the same question.”

“I. . .had a bad dream. I came in to make some hot tea because it calms me. So what about you?”

Kagami wasn’t about to tell her that he got kicked out of his room so Aomine and Kuroko could have sex, “Oh, I was just feeling restless, so I thought I might as well make the most of it.” He shrugged.

Momoi smiled, “Mind if I join you?”

Kagami pulled out a chair for her, “No I don’t mind. Take a seat.”

“What are you working on?”

“Just reading for my World History Class. There’s a rumor going around that there’s gonna be a pop quiz so I want to be prepared.”

“I see. I’ll leave you to, then.”

The two sat in silence, Momoi only getting up to get her tea. The two sat there for quite some time, enjoying each other’s company. That is, until about ten minutes later Kagami gave an exasperated sigh.

“Are you ok?” Momoi asked.

“I’ve read this page about five times and I haven’t absorbed anything.”

“Well maybe you need a break. How long have you been up?”

“Since midnight. You’re probably right.”

They were silent for a moment before Kagami turned to her, “Do you want to go for a walk?”

“This late?”

He shrugged, “Why not? It’ll be quiet and besides the weather has been really nice lately.”

Momoi tapped her chin for a moment, “Alright,” she said after a while.

Momoi went back to her room to put on a light jacket while Kagami slipped on a shirt and minutes later the two were quietly sneaking outside and headed down towards the shoreline.

“It is really nice out here,” Momoi mused, enjoying the sand on her feet and the water that rushed over them when the tide came in.

“Isn’t it? I always enjoyed coming here with my dad.”

“Are you and your dad close?”

Kagami shrugged, “Yes and no. We enjoy each other’s company when we’re around each other, but he was,  _ is,  _ away on business a lot too. What about your parents?”

“We’re pretty close. I’m close with Dai-chan’s parents, too.”

“You’ve been with Aomine for a long time, haven’t you?”

Momoi nodded, “ As long as I can remember.”

“So doesn’t that make the fact that he likes you awkward?”

Momoi stopped walking, silent.

“You ok?” Kagami asked, turning to face her.

“I don’t really know how it makes me feel. I’m still very confused by the whole thing. Dai-chan and I just click so I’ve never really noticed a change. But the thing is, I like Tetsu-kun. How do you deal with it?”

He raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“Well just the other day you all said you liked more than one person. So how do you do it?”

“Oh I see. It’s hard to explain because it just happens. Like for example the relationship between me and Kuroko and Aomine-” He stopped realizing he put his foot in his mouth. Momoi just smiled.

“Go on, Kagamin. I already know.”

“I-you do?” he asked, bewildered.

She laughed a him, “Who do you think I am? I’ve known for a while. I understand that the three of you want to keep it a secret, though.”

“But doesn’t that upset you, that we’re with Kuroko and you’re not?”

“I’ll admit that I was jealous at first when it all clicked, but after a while I thought that as long as you guys are happy, I am. Besides, apparently there’s room for me in there too since Dai-chan likes me.”

Kagami grinned, “I suppose you’re right.”

“But anyways, how do you three do it?”

“You can’t control who you’re attracted to, and you especially can’t control who you love. Aomine and I both love Kuroko, and Kuroko loves the two of us. As far as how Aomine and I feel about each other, well, we’re not romantically attracted to each other, but we are sexually and platonically attracted to each other. So I guess you could say our relationship is ‘rivals with benefits’ sort of thing. Anyways, we make it work out, somehow. I’m sorry if that doesn’t really explain anything.”

“No, it does. Is there anyone else you’re in some sort of relationship with?”

“That’s similar to the one the three of us have? No.”

“Not even with Himuro and Alex?”

“I’ve always seen Tatsuya as a brother and nothing more. Alex however. . .I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t attracted to her. I actually lost my virginity to her. It was a spur of the moment thing.”

Momoi wasn’t expecting to hear that, “You did? And nothing came of it? Was it bad?”

Kagami laughed, “No, it was great, but we just felt our relationship is better the way it usually is. Although it’s a bit annoying at times. Just because I’ve seen her naked she thinks she can be naked around me all the time.”

Momoi laughed. Kagami was a nice person to talk to, and one of the best parts about him was that he  _ listened.  _ She really enjoyed his company.

“Thanks for sharing with me. I appreciate you trusting me that much.”

Kagami shrugged, “It was nothing. Ah, you won’t tell anyone about the relationship between me and Kuroko and Aomine, will you?”

“Your secret is safe with me. But, I have a feeling you three aren’t the only ones with a secret relationship inside that house.”

“You think so?”

She nodded, about to explain her intuition, when a drunk voice drawled behind them.

“Hey, pretty lady.”

It was an older gentleman, about thirty-five. Gentleman really didn’t describe him because he looked like a sleeze bag. His hair was stringy and greasy as if he hadn’t washed it in weeks, he had the most awful smile, and his breath reeked of alcohol.

“What’s the matter, you don’t speak English?” he slurred when Momoi didnt respond, drawing closer to the two of them.

“Back off, man.” Kagami said, standing between the guy and Momoi.

The drunkard looked at him angrily, “You back off, fuckwad! Who the hell are you anyway, her boyfriend?” He laughed, “Come on, pretty lady. I’ll show you a better time than this loser ever could.”

He tried to get behind Kagami and grab at Momoi. The next moment he was on the ground out cold, Kagami’s hand balled into a fist.

“What a creep.” He said as they walked away from the guy.“Are you-” he turned to Momoi, about to ask her if she was alright when he saw her hands shaking. “Momoi, are you alright?”

She put on a fake smile, “Of course.”

He didn’t believe her, though. “Did something happen to you with a guy at Tōō?”

Kagami was surprisingly observant. Momoi stayed silent, however.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.”

She shook her head. “No. I need to. I’ve never told anyone before, and I know I’ll be able to heal if I talk about it.”

Kagami spotted a bench a few feet away and offered the two go sit down. Momoi was more than happy to oblige. Kagami sat quietly, patiently waiting as Momoi gathered up her courage, her hands twiddling together. He had never seen her so shaken before.

“Nothing happened to me at Tōō, but I was sexually assulted at Teiko.” She said after a while.

Kagami’s mouth dropped, “Are you ok? Were you raped? Did anyone help you? Do the others know?”

“One question at a time, Kagamin. I’m not ok, but I’m better than I was. I have ptsd because of it. I get nightmares often. That’s why I’m up so late because I had another nightmare. Any sort of physical contact, unless I initiate it, gives me severe anxiety. I think I’ve learned to hide it pretty well these days. I wasn’t raped, thankfully, but it was still a tramatic experience. I probably would have been if Nijimura-san hadn’t been at the right place at the right time.”

“Nijimura? He was the old captain at Teiko before Akashi, right?”

Momoi nodded.”

“So was the person who attacked you a member of the basketball team?”

“He  _ was. _ ” She paused, taking  deep breath, “It was Haizaki.”

“Haizaki?!”

“Please, not so loud. This happened after Nijimura gave the captain’s position to Akashi, and after Akashi forced Haizaki to quit the team because of Kise’s rapid growth. It didn’t happen at the school, it happened on the way home. Nijimura beat Haizaki so hard he didn’t even look like himself. He’s never touched me again, but it was hard seeing him at the Winter Cup.”

“Is that why I’ve never seen you with a boyfriend? Besides the fact you like Kuroko?”

She nodded.

“Do the others know?”

“You’re the first person I’ve told.”

“Momoi, you need to tell-”

“No!” she interrupted. Kagami blinked in surprise. “i just. . .I don’t want them to think anything less of me. If anything the entire incident was-”

“I know what you’re about to say, and don’t. What happened to you was not your fault. And the Generation of Miracles can be a group of assholes, but they’d never do something like  _ that _ to you and they’d never think anything less of you. They respect you, Momoi.”

She gave a small smile. “You’re right. I do need to tell them. I think I’ll get better if I talk about it more. But, do you think it’s silly that I live with the seven of you?”

Kagami shook his head, “No. I think it shows a lot of courage.”

“Thank you.”

The two were silent again, enjoying the sound of the waves.

“I suppose we should start heading back.” Momoi said after a while, standing up. Kagami nodded, following suit. 

* * *

 

Aomine panted, sweat beading on his forehead as he rocked against Kuroko’s body. Kuroko’s legs were wrapped around Aomine’s waist and he bit his lip, savoring in their unison.

“ _ Tetsu” _ Aomine groaned before stealing a kiss from the boy beneath him. Kuroko threaded one of his hands through through Aomine’s hair, while the other roamed his back.

The two shuddered, Aomine giving a slight grunt as he pulled away from Kuroko’s lips, his body quivering. The two panted as Aomine rolled off Kuroko’s body.

“We need to go to sleep, Aomine-kun.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you going to talk to Momoi-san?”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to her. I’ll tell her everything.”

“Even about us?”

Yes, even about us.” 

Kuroko smiled, “I’m glad.”

* * *

 

“Thanks for keeping my company.” Kagami whispered in a low voice as the two walked back inside the house, careful not to be too loud so they wouldn’t wake Murasakibara who was asleep on the living room couch.

“No, thank you. And thank you for listening to me. I’ve needed to get that off my chest for a while. I’ll tell the others this weekend.”

“Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.” He gave a yawn, stretching.

“Goodnight, Kagamin.” 

“Yeah, goodnight.”

He didn’t realize what he had done until after he did it. Actually, he still probably wouldn’t have realized had she not slapped him across the face. The two looked at each other dumbfounded, their fingers on their lips.

“Kagami!” she whispered harshly.

“I know!”

“You  _ kissed _ me!”

The blush was growing on his cheeks. “I  _ know _ !” 

“Why?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“You don’t just kiss someone on accident!”

“I mean, I knew what I was doing but I don’t know why I did it! I’m so sorry, please hit me again, you have every right to. After everything you’ve just told me I overstepped you’re boundaries, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. Son of a bitch, Aomine is going to kill me.” He ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes aprehensive.

“No, he won’t because he’s not going to find out. I forgive you, it just. . .shocked me. We’ll put it behind us, ok? It was a. . .spur of the moment thing. But no one is going to find out, ok?”

Kagami nodded, “I really am, sorry.”

“I know you are. Goodnight, Kagami.”

She turned and walked down the hall to her bedroom, her bedroom door clicking behind her as she walked in and closed the door.

“ _ Shit.” _ Kagami cursed under his breath, heading in the direction of his room. He didn’t care if Aomine and Kuroko were still going at it. He needed to lie down and figure out what the hell just happened and why he did what he did in the first place.

* * *

 

Momoi stared up at her ceiling.

_ Oh my god. _

_ Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Why did he do that? Does he even know? Is he attracted to me too? Are they  _ **_all_ ** _ attracted to me? Was this a mistake living with the seven of them? _

_ Shit. . . _

* * *

 

Murasakibara lied on the couch, his feet hanging over the edge and his right arm dangling off the side while one was slung over his face. His eyes were closed but he was very much awake, him being a rather light sleeper, and he heard  _ everything. _

_ Hmmm. . .things are going to get interesting.  _


	6. Takao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: MidoTaka, AkaMomo  
> Note (and also spoilers for anyone who hasn’t read KNB Extra Game): Bokushi makes an appearance in this chapter. I know in Extra Game he “disappears,” but I headcanon that he didn’t. I don’t think it’s that easy to get rid of one of your personalities if you have D.I.D. However, I also headcanon him and Oreshi as having a more stable relationship within their head.

 

Winter break had finally arrived, and the weather was getting cooler. The incident with Kagami had been long forgotten. Or at least, Momoi and Kagami acted like it was. There were the occasional moments of awkwardness if the two were ever in a room by themselves, and there were times when Momoi felt that Kagami was watching her, but every time she looked, he wasn’t. She found herself staring at him on occasion, too. There had been one incident when Kagami freaked out, convinced that someone had seen or heard them and they were just biding their time before attacking them with questions. Momoi quickly assured him that their secret was safe, but little did they know.

Aomine still hadn’t told Momoi how he felt. In his defense, school had gotten a little busy because of end of the semester finals, and basketball practice was just as busy as ever. But, he was also nervous as hell.

The eight of them were glad to have a break, though. While they all figured that college would be hard, they didn’t realize how exhausting it would be. But, they managed, somehow. Over the semester they all seemed to find their own place at school and outside of it. And, all of them had gotten a part time job. Good thing, too, because they were starting to get behind on rent. Kise was a part time model, Murasakibara worked weekends at a bakery, Kuroko worked evenings at a local bookstore, Akashi was a paid intern at a law firm, Aomine and Kagami both got a gig being part time coaches for a kids’ basketball team, Midorima worked at a local doctor’s office (where he was also allowed training because of his degee as a nurse), and Momoi was a part time nanny for two kids. It wasn’t exactly what she wanted, but it was a job.

It was a Saturday morning, which meant several of them had to work. Murasakibara had already left the house, as he had several hours of prep work before opening the bakery. Kagami and Aomine’s team were playing a couple of games this morning, so they had already left, and Momoi was putting on her shoes, about to head out the door. Saturdays were her busiest as she spent the entirety of the day (9 am-9 pm) with the two children she took care of.

“Morning,” Kuroko said with a yawn, shuffling into the living room, his bed hair pointing in every possible direction.

“Good morning, Tetsu-kun.” Momoi smiled.

“Heading to work?”

“Mhm.”

“Have a good day.” he smiled at her sleepily.

“I will!”

And with that she was gone.

Moments later Kise came into the living room, his eyes heavy.

“Morning, Kise-kun. Late modeling gig last night?”

“Yeah. They kept wanting to do this shot over and over again, plus the camera broke. Probably because it couldn’t handle my good looks.”

“Camera’s break because the one being photographed is too ugly.”

“Kurokocchi! You’re so mean.” Kise pouted, and Kuroko gave a small smile.

“Where is everyone?” Kise asked, noticing how quiet it was in the house.

“Momoi just left for work, Murasakibara is working, and Kagami and Aomine’s kids’ team had a couple of games this morning. I don’t know where Akashi and Midorima are.”

The door suddenly opened, and the two in question walked inside.

“Did you two go running? You should have invited Kurokocchi and I.”

“We got up at 5, nanodayo. You would have gotten up that early?”

Kise hummed for a minute before replying, “No.”

“It’s too cold anyways.” Kuroko said, bringing his knees up against his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

“The others at work?” Akashi asked.

Kise and Kuroko nodded.

“Well, I’m going to the store. Do you guys need anything?” Midorima asked.

“Not that I can think of. But we might as well go with you, just in case we remember something” Kuroko suggested.

Midorima adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose. “I guess that’s fine. I have to shower anyways.”

* * *

 

“Do you guys think Momoi needs tampons?” Kuroko asked as the four of them passed by the part of the store that catered to hygiene.

“I don’t know, maybe? What do you think, Midorimacchi?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know that, nanodayo?”

“Well you’re studying to be a nurse. And aren’t you eventually going to try to become an OBGYN?”

“That has absolutely nothing to do with it. We don’t learn about an individual woman’s tampon preference.” 

“Well we should call and ask her,” Kise suggested.

“Be my guest. Better yet, Kuroko,  _ you  _ call her. It was your-” but Kuroko was nowhere in sight. Midorima groaned. “You take your eyes off of him for one second. Kise, you’re coming with me, wouldn’t want to lose you in this store too. And put that eyeliner away, you don’t need it.”

“I do too, Midorimacchi! And don’t be such a tightwad, I’m buying it with my own money.” Kise said, quickening his pace to catch up with the shooting guard. Akashi was left standing there and he gave a sigh, whipping out his phone.

“Looks like I’ll have to do it myself.”

* * *

 

“Hello?” Momoi said, answering her phone as she continued getting lunch ready for the children.

“Momoi, this is Akashi. Do you need tampons?”

Momoi was silent.

“Hello? Momoi? Are you there?”

“Yes, I’m here. I’m just surprised by what you asked me.”

“Midorima, Kuroko, Kise, and I went to the store. So do you need any? What brand do you like? Is your flow generally heavy or light? Or does it vary? Oh they have this multipack that caters to different flows, I can get you a box of that.”

“Akashi, you don’t have to go through all that trouble. . .”

“I’ll take that as a sign that you’re running low. I’ll get you two boxes just in case. Have a nice day, and see you this evening.”

“Akashi wait-” but he had already hung up the phone. 

_ I’m well stocked on tampons, though... _

“Who was that?” a little voice asked from behind her. She jumped slightly, unaware that one of the children had snuck into the kitchen.

“Oh, just a friend.”

“A boyfriend?” the girl’s eyes lit up.

“Oh no. Just a friend.”

The child looked at her skeptically, making Momoi uncomfortable with her stare down. “Lunch is almost ready, so go tell you brother to wash his hands.”

The girl skipped out the hallway and Momoi sighed.

_ I already have one, possibly two of them that like me. I don’t need a third one in that house. _

* * *

 

“We spent more money than we should have at the store.” Midorima grumbled as they unloaded the groceries.

“Oh who cares?” Kise replied.

“I do! We live on a budget you know?”

“Midorima-kun, we needed this.”

“We  _ did not  _ need a gallon of vanilla ice cream.” he said pulling it out of one of the sacks.

“I need it for my vanilla shakes.”

“Ridiculous.” Midorima grumbled once more.

His phone started ringing and a flipped it open, not even bothering to see who it was.

“Yes?”

“Heeeey Shin-chan.”

A slight blush came to Midorima’s cheeks as he walked into the other room. “Hello, Takao.”

The other three looked at each other, smirks on their faces, before continuing to put away the groceries.

* * *

 

“Where are you? It’s super loud.” Midorima asked, sitting down on the couch.

“The airport.”

“Oh, going somewhere with your family for the holidays?”

“Not exactly. . .” Takao’s voice trailed off. Midorima knew that tone, and it was never good.

“What are you planning?”

“Now Shin-chan, what would make you think that?”

Midorima knew Takao had the biggest grin on his face. “Because I  _ know  _ you, nanodayo.”

There was silence on the phone.

“Takao, you’re not coming to Hawaii, are you?”

Midorima already knew the answer before he even asked.

“Hope you have a bed for me, Shin-chan! I’ll be there tonight around 10. Gotta go, see you soon!”

“Takao, wai-” but Takao was gone. Midorima’s phone fell from his hand and landed with a plop on the couch beside him.

“Everything alright?” Akashi asked as he, Kuroko, and Kise walked into the living room.

“Takao’s coming to visit.”

“Oh that’s nice. What day is he getting here?” Kuroko asked.

“In twelve hours…”

“That’s not much of a notice.” Kise laughed.

“I know!” Midorima groaned in exasperation, hopping up from the couch. I need to start cleaning. It’s a damn good thing we went to the store. What am I going to do about sleeping arrangements? I don’t even know how long he’s staying!”

“Calm down, Midorima, everything will be fine. We’ll help you clean. Don’t worry about sleeping arrangements. I’ll sleep in the living room with Murasakibara, and Takao can sleep in my bed. Relax.” Akashi said.

Midorima grumbled before getting to his feet and walking out of the living room.

“I’ll go put these in Momoi’s bathroom,” Akashi said, grabbing the box of tampons out of the grocery bag.

The other three mumbled in response, too preoccupied with getting the house cleaned for Midorima.

* * *

 

Akashi had never been in Momoi’s room without her in there. In fact, he didn’t go in there very often at all, only to tell her that they were going out as a group, or to sometimes check up on her if she’s cooped up in her room from studying. Because of that, he never got a good look at her room anyways. Until now. It was simple. There was a full size bed against the back wall(which had a lone teddy bear sitting on it, Akashi thought it was cute) underneath a large window, a desk (which was slightly cluttered, but still manageable) on the right wall, beside it was a beanbag chair (which she probably sat in it to read in), and the left side of the room led to Momoi’s bathroom, which was why he was in there in the first place.

_ If I were a girl where would I put these? _

Akashi decided opted with opening the cabinet under the sink. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Momoi was well stocked on tampons.

_ Maybe she was trying to tell me that on the phone?  _ He shrugged.  _ Oh well, now she won’t have to buy any for a long while. _

* * *

 

“What the hell is going on?” Aomine asked as he and Kagami opened the door to the house to find Midorima still frantically cleaning off every speck of dust in the house, even though there weren’t any specks to clean.

“Takao’s coming to visit. He gave short notice and he’ll be here by about 10 tonight.” Kuroko informed.

“Huh. Well you guys look like you’ve got it covered. I’m gonna go shower.” Kagami said, about to step over the threshold.

“Wait!” Midorima barked. “Take your shoes off. They’re muddy. You too, Aomine.”

“We were going to in the first place,” Aomine mumbled, taking off his shoes, Kagami doing the same and heading to his room to take a shower.

“So? Where exactly is he staying?” Aomine asked, sitting on the couch, and putting his feet on the coffee table.

“Take your feet off of that, nanodayo. And he’s obviously staying in my room.”

“So Akashi’s going to sleep where? In the same room? Satsuki’s room?”

“Don’t be absurd, Aomine.” Akashi said, walking into the room. “I’ll sleep in the living room. There are two couches in here.”

“Who’s sleeping in here with me?” Murasakibara asked, walking inside.

“I am. Takao’s coming to visit, so he needs a place to sleep.” Akashi answered.

“Huh. Ok.”

“Well, I’ve done everything I can do.” Midorima said, walking into the living room, wiping sweat off his brow. They didn’t even notice he had left the room.

“Good, now relax and put your feet up,” Aomine said, putting his feet back on the coffee table again.

“ _ Aomine. _ ”

Aomine grumbled, taking his feet off the table.

“Getting so worked up about your boyfriend coming into town. He’ll probably put his feet on the table too.” Aomine mumbled.

Midorima heard him loud and clear, however. Blushing slightly. “He’s not my boyfriend. . .”

* * *

 

Momoi wanted to take a hot bubble bath as soon as she walked inside. The children were a handful today and she was irritable and hungry.

“Hopefully I won’t walk into a mess.” she said to herself before opening the door.

She wasn’t expecting to see what she saw, though. A spotless house, and the boys all in the living room, Midorima looking particularly anxious.

“Is everything ok?” She asked.

“Welcome home, Momoicchi. Everything’s fine. Takao will be here in about an hour so Midorimacchi’s a bit. . .anxious.”

“An hour?! Well where is he going to sleep?”

“Don’t sweat it, Satsuki. We’ve made arrangements. Anyways, you look exhausted.”

“I am. I’m going to take a bath.”

“We’ll let you know when Takao get’s here.” Akashi replied.

Momoi nodded, before walking towards her room.

* * *

 

“Aaah.” Momoi said, settling in the bath. It had been a while since she’d taken a bubble bath, and it was very much needed. She usually took a bath anyways, but a bubble bath? Those were a rare treat.

“Thank goodness we’re on winter break.” She said before closing her eyes.

* * *

 

The front door swung open, Takao himself standing at the threshhold, a large grin on his face.

“Yo.”

“Hello, Takao.” everyone echoed.

“Did you all stay up late for me ? That’s so nice.”

He glanced over at Midorima, who had his usual scowl in place. “Why so glum, Shin-chan? Still not mad that I gave you such short notice, are you?”

“I like to be prepared.” Midorima grumbled.

“Don’t be fooled, Midorimacchi’s glad you’re here.” Kise grinned.

“I know, I just like to keep him on his toes.” Takao set his things down and looked around the house. “This is a nice place.”

“Thanks.” they all chorused.

“So how’s America been treating all of you?”

Kagami shrugged. “I’m used to it. Although Hawaii is significantly more different than California.”

“It took some getting used to, but I think we’ve all been able to adapt pretty well.” Kuroko followed.

It was then that Takao noticed that Momoi was not in the room.

“Is Momoi out for the evening?”

“No, she’s here. She had a stressful day today so she’s in the bath. I’ll let her know you’re here.” Akashi replied, standing up and heading to Momoi’s room.

* * *

 

A knock sounded on Momoi’s bathroom door and she jolted, knocking over the shampoo bottle onto the floor.

“Momoi? Are you alright?” Akashi’s voice came from the other side.

_ I must have fallen asleep.  _ “I’m alright, Akashi. You just startled me. Is Takao-kun here?”

“Yes, I was just coming to get you.”

“Ok, I’ll be out in a minute.”

Momoi gave a large sigh. The bath was so nice, she didn’t want to leave. It didn’t go unnoticed by Akashi.

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I’m alright, I promise. This was just too relaxing, I don’t want to leave.”

“I understand. We’ll be waiting, then.”

* * *

 

“Good to see you, Momoi-chan.” Takao greeted when she walked into the living room.

“Likewise. Did you have a nice trip over?”

Takao shrugged. “Eh, just another plane ride.”

Momoi’s stomach growled, and she grinned, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

“Have you not eaten, Satsuki?” Aomine asked.

“No. I didn’t have time today.”

“Well then let’s go out! I haven’t eaten either.” Takao said, clapping his hands together.

“It’s late, nothing will be open.” Midorima said.

Takao put his hand on Midorima’s shoulder. “Shin-chan, there’s  _ always  _ a restaurant or two that’s open late.”

I actually haven’t eaten today either.” Kuroko said, patting his stomach which suddenly felt empty.

“Has anyone eaten today?” Kise said, looking around the room. 

Everyone shook their heads, save for Murasakibara, who was currently munching on a bag of chips.

“That settles it then. Let’s go.”

“But we don’t even know what’s open, nanodayo.”

“That’s the fun of searching.”

Midorima realized there was no swaying Takao. He got up, Takao following, and walked towards the door.

“You guys coming?” Takao said, turning to the others.

The rest soon followed.

* * *

 

The group ending up stopping at a restaurant called 678 Hawaii, which specialized in Korean barbecue. 

“This place looks good. We haven’t had a chance to come here yet.” Kagami said, walking inside, the rest following.

After being seated and ordering their food, the group chatted while waiting, all of them sitting around the grill that they themselves cooked on.

“This place is really pricy. No wonder we don’t come here.” Midorima said.

“Oh, don’t sweat the small stuff, Shin-chan. Live a little.”

“I don’t exactly swim in money, nanodayo.”

“We all make enough to where we can pay if we all pitch in. That means you three,” Akashi pointed at Aomine, Kagami, and Kise, “had better brought your wallets.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Aomine challenged.

“It means you’re cheap, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko followed.

“So harsh, Kurokocchi!” 

Momoi smiled. It had been a while since they were able to sit down and eat together. Their busy schedules meant that all of them arrived home at different times, so going out to eat as a group didn’t happen very often.

“Oh no you don’t.” Kagami said, taking a piece of pork before Aomine could steal it. “Stay on your side of the grill.”

“Well don’t hog all the pork.” Aomine said, reaching over again and succeeding this time.

“Kurokocchi, can I have some of your beef?”

“No.”

“ _ Kurokocchi!” _

“Murasakibara, don’t shovel food down your throat. You’ll choke. Takao, stop encouraging him.”

“Ok, ok.” the two echoed.

“Momoi, you have barbecue sauce of the corner of your mouth,” Akashi said, reaching up to wipe it off with his thumb.

“Oh, thank you.”

This went on for about another thirty minutes before the group finally winded down, and were ready to pay.

* * *

 

“Looks like we won’t be going out for a while.” Kise said, as the nine of them walked back to their house.

“That’s fine, Kagami can cook for us.” Aomine replied.

“Why don’t  _ you  _ cook sometime? If you can.” Kagami gave a challenging grin.

“I can cook just fine. I had to learn to fend for myself since Satsuki never provided anything worth eating.”

“Dai-chan!”

“He’s not wrong, though.” Kuroko followed. Momoi pouted, but she couldn’t argue with them.

“How long are you staying, Takao?” Akashi asked.

“A week. Hey, can you teach me how to surf?” Takao asked Kagami.

“Well I can try.”

“Out of the question.” Midorima said sternly.

“Aw, why not Shin-chan?”

“It’s dangerous.”

“No it’s not.” Kagami assured Takao.

“Kagami how many sharks have you come across while surfing?”

Kagami shrugged. “About a dozen? But I’ve been surfing since I was 11, that’s not a lot of sharks. Besides, if you’re worried about a shark attack, the likelyhood is slim.

“Still possible, though. And aren’t the swells biggest in winter?” Midorima asked.

“Yeah, it’s great.”

“Doesn’t that make them more dangerous, then?”

Kagami shrugged. “I mean, I guess so. But if you know what you’re doing then, you should be fine.

“Kagamicchi, have  you ever experienced a shark attack?”

“Once. A great white bit off a chunk of my board back in California. Missed my leg by an inch.”

“See?! No surfing, out of the question.”

Takao laughed. “Looks like we can’t get his approval.” He lowered his voice, “I’ll have you teach me when he’s not watching.”

“I heard that, Takao.”

* * *

 

Akashi thought he would be able to sleep just fine in the living room, but he was wrong. He couldn’t get comfortable on the second couch, and Murasakibara snored. Loudly.

_ Can’t go back into my room, obviously. And the other’s will probably kick me out. _

**You can ask Satsuki.**

_ Out of the question. _

**I didn’t say you had to sleep in the same bed as her. But she has that beanbag chair. We can sleep in that. I just want to get away from the snoring.**

_ I guess you’re right. _

Akashi got up and headed towards Momoi’s room at his other self’s suggestion.

* * *

 

Momoi couldn’t believe she was still awake, after the long day she had, but the book she was reading was so good. She couldn’t put it down. There was a knock on her door, and she looked at it suspiciously before getting up to open it.

“Akashi? Is everything alright?” She asked, not expecting to see him there.

“Everything’s fine. Did I wake you?”

“No, I was reading.”

“I see. Well, I’m just going to come out and say it. Do you mind if I sleep in your room? Murasakibara’s snoring is. . .loud.”

Momoi blinked, “Oh. Well, I guess you can. . .” she eyed her lone bed.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Akashi said, noticing her eye movements. “Don’t worry, I’ll sleep on that.” he motioned to the beanbag chair.

“Oh I can’t let you sleep on that!”

“Why not? It’s comfy, isn’t it?”

“It’s very comfy, I fall asleep in it all the time. But it’s not right for you to not have a bed.”

“Nonsense. If I don’t like it I can always go back to the living room.”

“Alright. If you’re sure. I’m going to finish this chapter, if you don’t mind?”

“No, I don’t. I can sleep easily with a light on. It’s just noise that’s bothersome.”

“Then I’ll try to keep it to a minium.”

“Mm. Goodnight, Momoi.”

“Goodnight, Akashi.

* * *

 

“Shin-chan.”

“Hmm?”

“When are we going to make this official?”

“Make what official?”

“Our relationship. People back home ask me all the time if we’re dating and all I can do is shrug. I’m sure your house mates ask you too.”

“They don’t ask, they just assume we already are.”

“Well why aren’t we?”

“You haven’t asked.”

Takao was silent for a moment. “Shin-chan, do you want to go out with me?”

“No.”

“Wha-”

“That was a joke. I can make them to, nanodayo.”

Takao smiled. “Then say yes.”

“No.”

“Come on, Shin-chan!”

“Go to sleep, Takao.”

“Please?”

“You already know the answer.”

“But I want to hear you say it.”

“I’m ignoring you.”

“You’re no fun, Shin-chan.” but Takao didn’t push it any further. He knew the answer.

* * *

 

Momoi awoke in the middle of the night feeling very. . .odd. She didn’t know quite how to describe her feeling, but something seemed different.

_ It’s probably nothing, _ She thought to herself, shrugging it off and turning over. She nearly screamed when Akashi came face to face with her, but she managed to hold it in. She did, however, let out a sharp intake of breath, and  _ that  _ woke up Akashi. He opened one eye at her lazily.

“Satsuki, why are you in my bed?”

“I-” she stopped, noticing the name he called her. 

_ Is he? _

He suspicions were confirmed when both eyes stared back at her, waiting for her answer. One red and one gold.

“I-I’m not in your bed. You’re in mine.”

Akashi raised an eyebrow before  sitting up and looking around the room. “Oh that’s right, I came in here because Atsushi was snoring. I was on that beanbag chair, right? I must have slept walked.” He laid back down. “Well, I’m going back to sleep.”

Momoi stared at him, she wasn’t really sure what to do.

“Is something wrong?” 

“No, it’s just. . .do I need to move or something?”

“Why would you need to do that? This is your bed.”

“Yes, but, I wouldn’t want to impose on your space.”

“I’m the one imposing on your space, not the other way around. I would move myself, but you have a very nice bed, and I like it here.”

“I’ll just sleep on the beanbag chair.” Momoi replied, making her way off the bed. She wasn’t expecting Akashi to take a hold of her hand and stop her.

“Just go back to sleep up here. It’s no big deal.”

_ It is a big deal!  _

She didn’t dare say that aloud. There was no use talking back to Akashi when he was in this state.

“If you insist.” She replied, laying back down on the bed.

“Goodnight, Satsuki.”

“Goodnight.” she whispered quietly.

“Just warning you, I tend to get a bit grabby in my sleep.”

All Momoi could do was whisper, “Ok

_ First Dai-chan, then Kagamin, and now possibly Akashi? Who’s next? Perhaps living here was a mistake. . .  _


	7. Dinner Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: KNB ot8 (with slight AoMomo, AkaMomo, KiMomo and Bro!MidoMomo)

The incident between Momoi and Akashi was much like the one between Kagami and Momoi. The two didn’t talk about it. Unlike what happened between Momoi and Kagami however, Akashi and Momoi kept silent not because of embarrassment or fear that someone else would find out, but because they didn’t care. Or Akashi didn’t care, anyways. But he was observant and he kept silent for Momoi’s sake. He continued to sleep in her room while his was occupied by Takao, but he never found his way into her bed again.

It was Takao’s last night at their house, so the 9 of them were getting ready to head out to dinner. Takao wanted to go to some place fancy so he insisted they all dress up. Midorima complained, saying that they needed to be frugal. In the end though, Takao won.

Momoi was the first to get ready, so she sat in the living room, waiting for the others. She had on an a-line, flowy black dress with a slit up the side that reached her mid thigh. The sweetheart neckline had a small crystal broach in the middle. Her pink hair had been curled and then put up in an elegant ponytail, a white flower decorating the top. Her makeup was simple, with a bit of sparkle on her eyelids to add some pizzazz. She was lucky she found this dress. She liked to dress nicely, and had a lot of cute dresses, but none of them were fancy. She was glad she had kept this dress from whatever she had worn it for in the first place.

Takao walked into the living room. He saw Momoi sitting on the couch and joined her.

“You look nice, Momoi-chan.” he grinned.

“Likewise.” she replied, taking note of his attire, which consisted of dark jeans, a white button up, and a black vest.

“They sure do take a long time to get ready,” Takao commented, gesturing towards the rest of the house.

“Tell me about it! And I thought I was high maintenance.”

“So how are you holding up?”

She turned to look at him, “What do you mean?”

“You live with 7 guys. Something is bound to happen eventually.”

Momoi shook her head. “No. I don’t think so.”

“You sure? During the time that I’ve been here I notice how they all act around you. There are at least four who probably like you.”

“Four? So there’s another one now?”

Momoi realized her mistake before she could stop herself and looked at Takao, who grinned. “You had no idea any of them potentially like me, did you?”

He shook his head. “But I do now. So what are you going to do?”

“Pretend like everything is normal.”

“And once that no longer works?”

Before she could answer though, the others walked in. Each of them was wearing dark jeans with either a white or black button down and a tie, vest, or both that color coordinated with their hair.

“Well you lot certainly took your precious time.”

“Blame Kise,” Aomine said. “So where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Takao.” Midorima glared.

“Don’t glare at me Shin-chan.”

“Is it an expensive place?”

“That’s beside the point.”

“Takao…”

Gravel crunched outside and Takao stood up. “That would be the limo.”

“A limo? Fancy,” Kise said as the others followed Takao outside.

“Depends. If it’s not a stretch, it can get a bit cramped,” Akashi commented.

“Well then we can get extra acquainted with each other,” Takao grinned.

* * *

 

The limo was indeed cramped. Momoi was practically sitting in Aomine’s lap.

“You’re heavy, Satsuki,” he groaned, “my leg is falling asleep.”

“Dai-chan! You’re the one who offered your lap, you know?”

“Takao, why did you do this?”

“I told you we were gonna get extra acquainted with each other, Shin-chan.”

“Kise, you have a bony butt. How the hell did you end up in my lap anyways?” Kagami complained.

“Well it’s not like I planned this, Kagamicchi!”

“Momoi, why don’t you switch places with me? That way you can actually sit in the seat,” Akashi suggested.

“Eh? I don’t want you sitting in my lap, Akashi.”

“Then stop complaining,” he said mildly, but the gleam in his eye was enough to shut Aomine up.

“I haven’t heard you two talk the entire time. Are you ok?” Midorima asked Murasakibara and Kuroko, who somehow ended up in Murasakibara’s lap.

“Oh we’re fine. Kurochin is light as a feather. It’s like he’s not even there.”

“Are we almost there?” Kuroko asked.

Takao looked out the window, “We just arrived.”

The group stepped out. They were in front of a dock and at the end of the dock was a large, circular glass building that seemed to go into the water.

“What is that?” Kise asked.

“It’s nice huh? It’s called The Glass Pier. Super nice place.”

“Too nice. Takao, how exactly do you suppose we pay for this?” Midorima asked, already annoyed.

“You don’t worry about that, Shin-chan. Follow me guys.”

The nine of them walked down the dock and entered the building. Immediately a little old woman walked up to them.

“It’s good to see you Kazunari. Is your grandfather well?”

“It’s good to see you too, Annie. Yes, ma’am he is. I’ll tell him to say hello.”

“Don’t tell him to say hello, tell him to come visit once in a while! He owns this place; he should see how business is doing.”

Takao smiled. “These are my friends. I thought I’d treat them before I had to go back to Japan.”

The woman smiled back. “Of course! Come follow me.”

“You never told me your grandfather owned a restaurant,” Midorima whispered.

Takao shrugged, “I didn’t think it was important.”

The woman led them through another set of doors and down some stairs before arriving at a room whose entrance said “Private Parties only.” The room had only one large circular table, with exactly enough seats for the nine of them.

“This is the best room in the building. I think you can all see why.”

They could. The group was completely surrounded by water on all sides. Schools of colorful fish swam by as well as rays, turtles, seals, and the occasional dolphin or shark.

“Wow,” Momoi said, her breath taken away.

There were a murmur of “yeahs” around her, the boys looking equally impressed.

“Well you kids take a seat, I’ll get a server in here soon. Enjoy yourselves.”

“Thank you, Annie.”

The woman bowed and left, leaving them alone.

“Well damn, Takao! You should have taken us here when you got here,” Kagami commented, taking a seat, the rest soon following.

Takao grinned, “And use my trump card from the beginning? No way.”

“Well thank you, Takao. That was very generous of you,” Momoi smiled.

Takao waved his hand dismissively, “It was nothing, my treat. Get whatever you want, it’s on the house.”

* * *

 

It was a good thing the nine of them had an entire room to themselves, because even louder than they had been at the Korean barbecue place earlier that week.

“Hands off, Mine-chin,” Murasakibara glared, covering his plate.

“Hey Momoicchi, that looks good!” Kise said, helping himself to something on Momoi’s plate

“Ki-chan!”

“Takao, I can see you,” Midorima said, side-eyeing his shadow.

Takao grinned, “Well then you won’t mind if I help myself, then?”

Kagami looked at his plate, eyebrow raised. “Ok I know I had more shrimp on here than this…” He looked over beside him at Kuroko’s plate, noticing several shrimp tails. “Damn it, Kuroko, how long have you been doing that?”

“Long enough for me to eat at least eight.”

Akashi sat silently, eyes closed as he savored a bite of swordfish. He suddenly peeked open one eye, cutting it in Kise’s direction, whose fork hovered over his plate. “Don’t even think about it.”

Kise pouted, pulling away and saying, “It’s like you have a sixth sense or something, Akashicchi.”

A small smile came to Akashi’s lips. “I do.”

Kise blinked, not sure whether or not to believe him.

“It actually does look really good,” Momoi commented.

Akashi cut a piece and placed it on Momoi’s plate. “Here, it really is.”

“Oh, Akashi you didn’t have to do that.”

“Would you rather I fed it directly to you?”

Momoi blushed, “I- no, I only meant-”

Akashi smiled, “I’m only teasing, Momoi.”

Aomine scoffed. Akashi was too charming for his own good, and the way he was flirting with Momoi really irked him.

Akashi gave Aomine a challenging look. “Is something the matter, Aomine?”

Aomine shrugged defensively. “Not particularly.”

“Would you like me to feed you too?”

Momoi interjected before Aomine did something stupid, feeling the tension rising, “Dai-chan, have a bite of mine, you’ll like it.”

“Hmm? Oh, ok.” he helped himself to her plate. “Delicious!”

Momoi smiled, thankful he was easily distracted. A fight between Akashi and Aomine could get nasty. Still, it made Momoi worry. After all, it was obvious that Aomine liked Momoi; everyone knew that. But what about Akashi? Momoi still wasn’t sure how he felt, not really. And because Akashi was a naturally charming individual, she couldn’t tell if he was flirting with her or not. On top of that, there was Kagami, who still couldn’t be alone in the same room as her. Momoi herself wasn’t even sure of her own feelings, other than those for Kuroko, and lately she wasn’t even sure of those feelings.

“Is something wrong, Momoi?”

Speak of the devil, she thought, and looked up to meet Kuroko’s gaze.

“Huh? No, why?”

Kuroko stared at her, eyes unblinking, making Momoi very fidgety.

“I promise Testu-kun, nothing is wrong.”

“…Alright,” he said after a while.

Murasakibara, who had been watching Momoi’s actions, could tell she wasn’t. He knew he knew things that he shouldn’t (like Kagami kissing Momoi for example), but he could tell there was something more, and the way she reacted around Akashi he figured something else had happened between the two of them. He just didn’t know what.

Midorima had noticed a slight change in Momoi’s behavior too. While he didn’t have the same romantic feelings, or sexual feelings for her as Aomine did, and no doubt probably others as well, he still cared for her deeply, and after growing up together since middle school he had really come to know her and be able to read her. He wasn’t one to pry into personal matters, though.

The rest of the evening went on, and soon it was well past 10 pm.

“It’s getting late, I’m sure we should get going. You’ve got a plane to catch, Takao,” Midorima stood up.

Takao groaned, “I guess you’re right. The limo’s probably waiting anyways.”

* * *

 

The ride back to the house was just as awkward as the ride to the restaurant. Someone was sitting on top of someone else like before, plus the added fact that ALL of them had ate too much food, so every bump in the road made them very uncomfortable.

Momoi had somehow found her way onto Kagami’s lap and the poor boy didn’t have a clue what to do with his hands.

“Just put them in my lap, Kagami, it’s no big deal.”

He set them down. Slowly. Gently. Momoi knew why he was acting the way he was, but for someone who was trying to avoid making a scene and causing questions he was doing a poor job. Luckily for the two of them, nobody seemed to notice because they too were trying to get comfortable. But they arrived back to the house safe and sound, and after Takao gathered his things he was saying his goodbyes.

“Come back to Japan, soon. Everyone misses you guys.”

“Sure, it’s time we take a trip there anyways,” Kuroko replied.

Takao waved, calling, “I’ll be seeing ya!” then turned his attention to Momoi, giving her a thumbs up and a wink. “Good luck.”

Momoi gave an awkward smile in return, and Takao (along with Midorima) were off, heading towards the airport.

“What did he mean by that?” Aomine asked, eyebrow raised.

Momoi shrugged, saying as she walked inside, “Who knows? It could mean anything. You know Takao.”

The others followed, Aomine immediately taking off his tie.

“I don’t see how you can dress like that all the time, Kise. It’s uncomfortable as hell.”

“Because I look good in it, that’s why.” Kise took a seat on the couch, “And you get used to them after a while. By the way, Momoicchi, you looked stunning tonight.”

She beamed, “Oh thank you, Ki-chan! I am ready to get out of it though, will one of you help me with the zipper?” She turned her back towards them, moving her hair out of the way.

A pair of hands touched her and after a moment, Kuroko replied, “You’re good to go.”

“Thanks Kuroko. If you boys need anything, I’ll be in the bath.”

* * *

 

Momoi wished her bath could last longer, but she knew she had to get out sooner or later. Who knew what the boys had gotten into during the last 30 minutes. She hopped out, slipped on her pink fluffy bathrobe, and walked out of her bathroom and into her room. As she did, Kise walked in.

“Oh! Sorry, Momoicchi. I should have knocked.”

She shook her head, “It’s fine, Ki-chan. What’s up?”

“We’re about to start a movie, if you want to join us.”

“Sure. Give me a minute and I’ll be there.”

Kise stayed where he was.

“Is something wrong, Ki-chan?”

He shook his head, “No, it’s just, you’re very beautiful, Momoicchi.”

“Oh. Well, thank you, Ki-chan.”

“I mean, really beautiful.”

_Oh please, not you too…_

“Ki-chan, do you like me?”

Kise looked confused. “Huh? Well of course I do! You’re a wonderful person and a great friend.”

Momoi shook her head. “That’s not what I mean. I mean, do you like me? Have you ever thought about dating me, or being intimate with me before?”

“Oh, I get it. Well I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it before.”

“I see…”

“I’m sorry, is that bad?”

Momoi gave a half smile, saying “No, it isn’t. I’ll be out there in a moment, you guys start the movie without me.”

Kise lingered a moment before walking out of her room.

* * *

 

“Midorin still not back yet?” Momoi asked, joining the others the living room.

“Must be giving Takao an extra special goodbye.” Kagami commented.

“I did nothing of the sort,” came Midorima’s voice as he entered the house. “What are you doing?”

“Watching a movie. Care to join us?” Akashi asked.

“No, I’m going to bed.”

“Sweet dreams,” Murasakibara replied with a yawn.

* * *

 

The movie played on, but Momoi had to wonder how many of them were actually paying attention to what was going on. She certainly wasn’t. She was too preoccupied with the fact that four of the boys she lived with were attracted to her and she wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about it. She needed someone to talk to. She wasn’t really close to the girls at school, so she couldn’t ask them. Riko was too far away and she would rather talk about this in person. Maybe she could talk to Midorima? She didn’t know how much help he’d actually be… Still, it would be worth a shot.

“I think I’m going to bed; I can barely keep my eyes open. I had a great time tonight guys. I’ll see you in the morning.”

They all mumbled goodnight and Momoi walked towards the bedroom, and knocked on Midorima’s door.

“Come in.”

Momoi opened it, seeing Midorima sitting at the desk he and Akashi shared, reading a book..

“Momoi? This is rare, you never come in here. Is something wrong?”

“I thought you would be asleep.”

“Figured I’d finish the book I was reading,” he replied, closing it. “Again, is something wrong?”

“Momoi closed the door behind her, and took a deep breath, “I need some relationship advice.”

“…Momoi, I’m gay.”

She smiled. “Well I know that, Midorin. What does that have to do with anything?”

He blinked, adjusting his glasses. “I don’t know it just seemed like the best response. But I’m not sure if I’m the best person to ask.”

“Well, just hear me out, please?”

He turned his body towards her. “I’m listening.”

“Ok, imagine living in a house with several of your friends, and you find out at least four of them have feelings for you. What would you do?”

“Does someone other than Aomine like you?”

“Just answer the question, Midorin.”

He sighed. “I told you, I’m not the best person to get advice from, but I would want some space from the people I’m living with to try and figure out my own feelings.”

Momoi was silent for a moment, then nodded. “Yes, I think so too. Thanks, Midorin.”

She left before he could say “you’re welcome.”

* * *

“Aomine-kun, if you’re looking for the opportune moment, this is it,” Kuroko said during the movie.

Aomine took a deep breath, standing up. “You’re right.”

He was out of the room in seconds.

“Opportune moment to do what?” Kagami asked.

“Tell Momoi how he feels.”

* * *

 

Aomine knocked on Momoi’s bedroom door, “Satsuki, you awake?”

She opened it moments later. “Is everything ok?”

“I need to talk to you.”

Momoi’s eyes widened slightly. She knew what this was about.

“Come on in,” she said, stepping aside. Aomine followed, closing the door behind him.

The two stood in her room for quite some time, Momoi getting more nervous with each passing moment. She could only imagine how he felt. After a while, though, the silence was killing her.

“Dai-chan-”

“I like you, Satsuki,” he interrupted.

She knew what he was going to say, but it was still shocking to hear.

“I’ve liked you for a long time. I might actually even love you. And I like Kuroko too. And Kagami. Sometimes. Anyways, I like all of you and I can’t help myself. But you, I’ve liked you the longest and I regret not telling you sooner. You and I have a good thing going. We’ve been friends as long as I can remember, and I was afraid I’d jeopardize that by telling you my feelings, but I couldn’t put it off any longer. I wanna be more than just friends. I want to hold you, and kiss you, and go on dates, and do mushy boyfriend-girlfriend things. I can’t stop my feelings for Kuroko and Kagami either, and the three of of are technically already in a relationship so to speak, but I want you in there too. I need you in there. I love you, Satsuki. I love you as my best friend, but I love you as something more than that too.”

Momoi was silent.

“Please say something.”

“…I think I’m going to move into the dorms.”


	8. Anger, Awkwardness, and a Broken Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the GOM, and Kagami try to cope with living without Momoi. Meanwhile Momoi tries to figure out her own feelings.

 

Things couldn’t be more awkward in the house the eight of them, now seven, lived in. Ever since Momoi announced to Aomine she would be moving into the dorms, it didn’t take long for her to move out, and of course all the others were confused.

“Leaving? Why are you leaving? Did we do something wrong?” All of them asked. She didn’t really give them a proper answer, which led to the rest of them immediately blaming Aomine.

That pissed him off.

“Hey, do you think Momoi-”

“Momoi’s not here!” Aomine snapped, not really caring who he interrupted. “She’s not coming back, either, so good riddance.”

“I think you’re being awfully dramatic. You’re the one who ran her off, after all,” Midorima commented.

“Fuck you, Midorima. How many times do I have to tell you that all I did was confess to her. Maybe think about how I feel? Besides there’s 7 of us in this house. No way in hell I’m the only one who ran her off. She made her choice not to be here. Quite frankly, it’s not my problem anyways.”

“You seem awfully upset about it, though.” Kise replied.

“Well no shit. The girl i like suddenly moves out of the house after I confessed to her. How else am I supposed to feel?”

“I think we’re all to blame in some way. At least most of us.” Kuroko said.

“Oh? And what did we all do?” Midorima asked.

Kuroko shrugged. “You tell me.”

There was a long, awkward silence. Or at least it felt that way. Realistically only a few seconds had passed by.

“I suppose I am the one who gave her the idea to move. . .” Midorima finally confessed.  
Aomine glared, “What?”

“The night before you confessed she asked me: ‘imagine living in a house with several of your friends, and you find out at least four of them have feelings for you. What would you do?’ So someone in this room other than Aomine has feelings for Momoi.”

Everyone looked at each other. 

“I did mention to her that I’ve thought about being intimate before. It was just a passing thought, though. I didn’t think it would have caused her to leave.” Kise confessed.

Eyes travelled to Kuroko, who raised his hands up in self defense. “My feelings for Momoi are strictly platonic in their current state. However, that doesn’t mean they won’t change, and that doesn’t mean I didn’t do something to run her off. I just don’t know what that was.”

“I’m in the same boat as Kurochin. My feelings for Sachin are strictly platonic. And they always will be because I’m not interested in romance or sex with any of you.” Murasakibara replied. 

That left Kagami and Akashi. Akashi looked as calm as ever, but with each passing second Kagami seemed to get redder and redder.

“Have something to share, Kagami?” Aomine asked through gritted teeth.

Kagami avoided eye contact. “. . .I kissed her. . .”  
Everyone’s jaws dropped.

“You did what?!”

“I didn’t mean too! Well, I did, but I don’t know why! Neither of us could sleep one night so we went on a walk. When we got back I kissed her. I promise I don’t know why I did.”

“Do you like her?” Kuroko asked.

“No. Yes. Maybe? I don’t know! I’ve never really thought about it before. I mean, she’s pretty. And she’s nice. And fun.”

“Is that why you two have been acting so awkward around each other?” Midorima asked.

“Were we that obvious?”  
There was a chorus of “Yes.”

“Akashi?” Kuroko asked.

“Hmm?” 

“How do you feel about Momoi?”

“I like her.”

“Ok, but do you like her, or do you like her?” Aomine questioned.

“Yes.”

“Did anything happen between the two of you?”

“Well. . .we did sleep together. But honestly I didn’t think it was such a big deal.”

“You and Momoicchi had sex?! When?” Kise asked excitedly, his voice rising.

“What? We didn’t have sex?”

“You just said you did.” Aomine replied, looking like he was about to commit murder.

“I said we slept together.”

“That’s what that means!”

Kuroko raised his voice. “Enough! Akashi, what happened, exactly?”

“When Takao came to visit I slept in the living room with Murasakibara. He snores, and I couldn’t kick Takao out of my room, so I asked Momoi if I could crash in hers. I slept on the beanbag chair in her room. However, the first night I was in there I found myself in her bed. She woke up and offered to move, but since I was the one intruding on her space, I told her to stay. Or at least he told her to stay. I switch sometimes during the night.”

“So why didn’t you move back to the chair?”

“Because her bed was comfy. And he didn’t want to move. Neither did I, quite frankly.”

“Why didn’t you just say you slept in bed with her? The other way you said that implies something else. Unless you did that on purpose?” Murasakibara asked.

“I really have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Wait a minute, you slept in bed with her every night while Takao was here?”

“No, only the first night. I did continue to sleep in her room though. I just made sure not to get up from the chair.”

“So, it looks like most of us are to blame for her sudden departure. Maybe it was best for her to step away.” Kuroko said, “but I hope she comes back.”

The others murmured in agreement.

* * *

 

It wasn’t like Momoi or the boys could completely avoid each other. After all, at least one had a class with her at all times and they all saw each other at basketball practice, considering she was one of the managers.  
But friendly and close conversations, note sharing, and the like had been replaced by quick smiles and averted gazes. Or, more often, ignoring each other completely.

Momoi felt bad for leaving, she really did. but what else could she have done? She wasn’t even aware of her own feelings and the sudden revelation of Aomine’s confession overwhelmed her. Well, not Aomine’s confession alone, but it was the icing on the cake following Kagami’s kiss, Kise’s roundabout way of telling her he’d tap that, and Akashi sleeping in her bed. Worst, she knew the confession was going to happen eventually, but it was still just too much.

_It’s not like I don’t like him. I don’t know what I feel. . ._

It was times like this where Momoi wished she had some girl friends at the school. She had some new acquaintances, sure, but she wasn’t close enough to any of them to warrant a conversation asking advice for her current situation. She could just imagine how that would go:

_So I have a situation. I’ve been living with my old high school boy friends from Japan for a few months now and it turns out at least 4 of them like me. What should I do?_

Yeah, that wasn’t going to happen.

The only person she could talk to was Riko. But would she understand her situation?  
I’ll call her tonight. Maybe she’ll be able to help me out. Riko’s always been good with advice.

* * *

 

“Momoi? This is a pleasant surprise! How are you? Are you keeping those boys in line?”

Momoi gave a small, awkward laugh. “That’s actually why I’ve called you. I’m in a bit of a pickle and I was wondering if you could help me out. . .”

“Sure, is everything alright?”

Momoi told Riko everything. Everything.

“I just don’t know what to do. I love all the boys, but I’m just so overwhelmed and confused. What if something were to happen? I couldn’t bear to see us break apart. But because of my abrupt departure, I’m afraid we might already have.”

“Momoi, you haven’t. I promise. And I know exactly how you feel.”

“I- you do?”

“Yes. It is similar to the situation between me, Teppei, and Hyuuga. It was very overwhelming at first having both of them like me. It was even more overwhelming liking both of them. We all ended up talking about it and we came to a mutual agreement that there was nothing wrong with the way we felt, so we worked with it.”

Momoi was stunned silent.

“Momoi? You ok?”

“Wait, wait, wait. You’re telling me you’re dating Kiyoshi and Hyuuga? Both of them? At once?”

“Had I never told you before?”

“Uh, no.”

Riko laughed. “Oh, whoops. Well, yes, we are all dating.”

“How do you make that work, though? Surely there would be issues?”

“Communication. And Trust. You have those with the boys, don’t you?”

“Of course! Well, I think? Maybe? I don’t know. . .I will admit, I’m sexually attracted to all of them, but I’ve never really been aware of any sort of romantic attraction until now. Besides, I don’t know if I’d even call it that. I just became aware of how much I care about them after finding out how some of them feel about it. It’s a very complicated emotion.”

“Has something happened in your past that’s preventing you from even wanting to explore whatever feelings you have?”  
Momoi was quiet for a moment, but then said, “Yes. I think so.”

She proceeded to tell Riko about her past with Haizaki, and how the entire situation had basically made her afraid to pursue any sort of intimate relationship, regardless of how she felt.

“Oh, Momoi.” Riko said after she had finished her story. “I am so sorry that happened to you. If there’s anything I can do. . .”

“Listening to me is more than enough. I know I need to tell them. I’m just scared.”

“It’s ok to be scared sometimes. The entire situation you’re in is new, and scary. But if you talk to them, I know they’ll understand. You guys make a good group. You’ll be fine.”

“Thank you, Riko. I’ll talk to them tomorrow. I don’t know what will happen, but at least I’ll have done something about it.

Goodnight, I’ll be sure to keep you updated.”

“Goodnight, Momoi. And good luck.”

* * *

 

The next evening, Momoi stood in front of the house. She took a deep breath.

“Ok, Satsuki. You can do this.”

She knocked three times. A few seconds later the door opened. It was Aomine. He looked taken aback, seeing her in front of him.

“Satsuki. . .” he said quietly, a hint of shock in his voice.

“Hi, Dai-chan. Um, is it alright if I come in?”

Aomine said nothing for a moment, before stepping aside, giving her path inside the house.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod Kayla: Yikes! I haven't updated in a while. Sorry, folks.


	9. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi pours her heart out and comes back home

Momoi followed Aomine inside the house. The first to notice her presence was Kise, who was leaving the kitchen and going back in the living room

“Momoicchi!” he beamed in pleasant surprise. “You’re back?”

“Did I just hear that Sacchin’s back?” Murasakibara asked with a stuffed mouth as he too wandered out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

“Would you like to sit down?” Aomine asked. He wasn’t really looking at her, probably wanted to be careful of stepping on her toes. Momoi was grateful.

Thank you, Dai-chan,” she replied, taking a seat on the couch.

Hearing the commotion, Kuroko, Kagami, Midorima, and Akashi entered the living room. They too seemed happy at Momoi’s arrival.

“We’ve missed you, Momoi, glad you’re back living with us.” Akashi said, assuming that that she would, indeed be back living with them.

“Guys, I haven’t come back to live with you. At least, not yet.”

The room was silent, all of them staring at her, waiting.

“There are some things you need to know, things I need to explain.” she stood up, “But first I need to apologize for my behavior.”

She bowed deeply. “I’m sorry for the way I’ve acted. I shouldn’t have left the way I did, and I shouldn’t have avoided you in school. I’m sorry.”

“Satsuki, don’t. We all understand why you did what you did. We all talked, and we discovered that most of us here had a hand in driving you away. We didn’t realize that you were carrying all of our feelings. It’s us who should apologize. So it’s ok” Aomine replied.

“No, it’s not ok. It doesn’t matter if you guys figured out why I left, I should have said something.” She focused on Aomine. “Especially to you, Dai-chan. You pour yourself out to me and I reply by telling you I’m moving. I love you Dai-chan. I was, I am, just confused about my own feelings, and about what was going on with all of you. Since you talked, I know you know what happened between me and Kagami, and between me and Akashi. Hearing your confession was too overwhelming, and I panicked. But that still doesn’t excuse my behavior. I should have explained myself.”

The boys stayed silent as Momoi got quiet again. She looked as if she was gathering the courage to speak again.

“I’m sorry, this is a lot harder for me than I wanted it to be.”

“Take your time.” Kuroko replied softly.

“I am. . . afraid to be in a relationship. With anyone. Even Tetsu-kun. Being intimate with someone really frightens me. Even if I know I love the person. I used to not be like this, but. . .”

The boys stayed silent, waiting. After a couple of minutes Momoi began to speak again.

“We were about to enter our third year at Teiko. Kise was already a regular, so Haizaki wasn’t there anymore, Akashi was captain. On the way home one day, Haizaki, he. . .sexually assaulted me.”

Aomine stood up abruptly, startling Momoi, “Haizaki did what?! Satsuki, why didn’t you tell us?” he looked angry. Not at Momoi, but at what he just heard.

“Because I was scared, Dai-chan!” The tears Momoi had been holding in finally spilled over. “I didn’t want anyone of you to think bad of me. And things were starting to get weird between everyone, I didn’t know what to do.”

“Momoicchi, we would have never thought bad of you.” Kise said softly, a sad look on his face.

“I know. . .I know.”

“Who else knows?” Midorima asked.

Momoi wiped her tears, “Just you guys. And Riko. I had told Kagami the other day. The day he kissed me we were walking at the beach because neither of us could sleep. After an incident with a drunk tourist, I told him because I felt it was necessary, since I was a bit shaken up by it. He could tell something was wrong.”

“What happened with a drunk tourist?!” Aomine asked, getting upset again.

“Just generally creepy behavior. Kagami knocked him out.”

The room got quiet again. 

“Sacchin, did Haizaki. . .” Murasakibara spoke up after a while, treading around the question carefully. Everyone was thinking it, but not one wanted to say it aloud.

“No. He came close, but Nijimura-san was thankfully in the right place at the right time. I had never seen him so angry before. Haizaki never bothered me after that, but. . .I still have nightmares from time to time.”

“And that’s why you’re afraid to get intimate with anyone.” Akashi said.

“Yes. It’s stupid, because I know none of you would do that, but-”

“It’s not stupid, Satsuki.”

Momoi looked up at Aomine. His face had softened, and he had a small, comforting smile on his face.

“It’s not stupid.” He repeated.

Momoi started to tear up again. “Dai-chan. . .”

“Momoi, you have every right to feel the way you do, and you are very brave.” Akashi said.

“I’m not as brave as you think I am. I shouldn’t still be having nightmares. I shouldn’t still be afraid.” She whispered.

“You _are_ brave, Momoi,” Akashi continued. “What you feel is normal. No one should have to go through what you did, but you still manage to get up and work with boys every day. Ever since middle school. You’re brave to agree to live with _seven_ guys. Especially considering at least four of us like you. Living with your fears is brave, Momoi.”

She teared up even more, “Akashi. . .”

“Momoi-san, we all care for you. Deeply. We’ve told you before, you’re our favorite girl.”

Kuroko gave her a small smile, that Momoi tearfully returned.

“If you guys will accept me, I’d like to move back in. I will figure out my feelings, but I miss you guys.”

“We left your room exactly as you left it, Momoi.” Midorima replied.

“Welcome home, Satsuki.”

Momoi felt overwhelmed with emotion again, and began to cry once more. “I’m home.”

  

 

 


End file.
